


【evanstan】鲠（he，pwp）

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 这文是16年的旧文，那一年桃包真的很冷很冷，刀糖齐飞的一年，有那么一段时间我都想只写他俩be，这篇还是he吧，未来的路大家都不知道怎么走，但是有人陪伴就好。





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe how much it turns me on, Just be your man.  
我不敢相信你让我如此着迷，  
只希望做你的男人。  
Josh Turner《Your Man》

奢华的酒店里，柔软的大床上，两具健美的肉体交缠在一起。

“啊……点…轻点…Chris……嗯…哈…”Sebastian被Chris压在用力地操着，发出微弱的抗议，几乎没有润滑就这么进入了干涩的甬道，没有抽插几下就被干的汁水淋漓，Sebastian羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

Chris一声不吭，吻着他最喜欢的眼睛，最喜欢的鼻梁，最喜欢的嘴唇，最喜欢的下颚线条，Sebastian的一切他都喜欢，但是却从未说出口，从美国队长第一部开始两个人的关系就是畸形的，当然在这个行当里演员之间互相来几炮，发泄一下欲望是很常见的，做完第二天早上还能互相调侃几句，但是Chris和Sebastian他们做炮友七年了。

这常见吗？  
当然不。

有点扎人的吻到了脖子上，Chris吻不够伸出舌头舔着Sebastian的侧颈，要知道他可是坐了六七个小时的飞机，刚进酒店房间，正准备收拾一下衣服，还没来得及洗澡就被Chris从身后扑倒，扒了裤子就捅了进来。牙齿轻轻刮在皮肤上，Sebastian连忙说：“别，不能留下痕迹。”

听到这话，Chris皱了一下眉头，在他胸前柔软的肌肤上咬了一口，Sebastian叫了一声，却没有拒绝，他发现Chris生气了，这个情况下惹他生气可不太妙。

阴茎在敏感穴口迅速的摩擦着，上翘的前端着重摩擦肠道内的敏感点，Sebastian张着嘴发不出声音，阴茎抵着自己的小腹流出许多前液，Chris高高在上俯视着身下的男人，就像是他的帝王。Sebastian近乎迷恋的注视着他，忽然伸出手拽过Chris的脖子和他拥吻在一起，四唇相交，两个人都是接吻高手，此刻忘记了技巧，忘记了身份，夺走对方的呼吸和心跳，好像要溺死在这小小一方天地里。最后还是Sebastian输了，他被Chris操得没了力气，不停舔着湿润的嘴唇，勾得男人一次次俯身吮吸那红红的舌尖。

Sebastian或许是笑了一下，Chris明显呆了一瞬，下身猛得加快运动，进得极深，揉着挺翘的圆臀不知餍足的在Sebastian身上耕耘。

“慢…慢点……嗯！太快了…Chris…啊…啊…啊……”Sebastian猛摇头，他的腰好酸，可是Chris一点快要结束的苗头都没有，他时差还没倒回来累的不行，夜已经深了，肚子又有点饿，怎么经得起Chris的折腾，不知不觉已经射了两次的阴茎软软的躺在小腹上，斑驳的精液射的到处都是，胸前脸颊上头发上，狼狈不堪，而Chris只是流了几滴汗，他总是很完美，轻轻松松就能压制Sebastian把他操的连说话的力气都没有。

肠道内一阵阵收缩爽的Chris迷起了眼睛，终于放缓了速度享受紧致的高热。Sebastian得空喘息休息，他没有忘记那根火热的肉棍还一次都没有发泄，试着收紧穴口，可是他连放松都做不到还怎么收紧呢？挫败的将双腿打得更开，挂在男人的腰上，小声讨饶道：“Chris，我太累了，今天就放过我吧。”

Chris看着Sebastian累瘫了的模样，亲亲他的眼角，又快速挺动起来，一下比一下深入，尽头紧窄的肠道吸着阴茎进入更深的领域，Sebastian主动抬高屁股迎上Chris的撞击，热辣的呻吟在男人耳边环绕，Chris终于耐不住射了出来，全部射进肠道深处。

做爱过后的满足和疲惫感一下子涌上全身，Chris搂着Sebastian细细亲吻着，听到男人软绵绵的笑声，就在那张像猫儿一样的嘴角亲一下，又亲了一下，无法停下。Sebastian感受到Chris的阴茎还埋在他的体内，这通常说明了两点，Chris还想做或者只是单纯的不想拔出来，但是这两种可能的结果都是一样的。

“哦，cap，我真的很累了，明天还有见面会，我可没有你那样的好体力。”Sebastian笑着推了一下男人的肩膀，忽然想起来他这里的伤还没好又揉了揉，微凉柔软的手掌按揉着结实的二头肌，让Chris眯起了眼睛，他答非所问地说道：“你的粉丝似乎比我还要多了。”

Sebastian头顶立刻冒出好几个问号说：“不可能的，我怎么也不可能比你的粉丝多啊！”

“昨天中国的见面会上，粉丝们大声的喊着你的昵称，似乎叫什么384？”Chris扬起眉毛。

“哈哈哈，是的，384，很有趣不是吗？”Sebastian一想起可爱的迷妹们嘴角止不住的笑。

“是啊，很有趣。”Chris亲吻着Sebastian的耳垂，男人笑着躲开，忽然感受到体内的肉棒正在苏醒，一动不动的僵直了。Chris今天很反常，他们常常做爱，但是他不会这么不谨慎也不提前打招呼就跑来，虽然这一层清空了不会有人发现大明星Chris Evans在另一个同行男明星的房间里做着不能为人知的事情。而且Chris今天很粗暴，不事先润滑，又总是捅得又快又深，Sebastian才不会承认他爽的快晕过去了，可是Chris这幅饥渴的好像30年没尝过荤腥的样子是怎么回事？想着想着Sebastian没意识到自己走神太久了，此时反常的男人正表情十分严肃地盯着他。

Sebastian终于意识到这尴尬的沉默，他回过神有些不敢直视Chris。“呃，睡觉？回你的房间？”

“看来是厌倦我了？这么迫不及待赶我走？还是那些喊着你的名字的小姑娘们让你得意忘形了，sebby？”Chris挑起了一遍眉毛。

Sebastian此刻满脑子的卧槽，Chris到底发的什么疯？“我没有！你出去，我很累了！”Sebastian不自觉的提高了声调，“你今天怎么回事？怎么这么奇怪？”

“我怎么奇怪了？从见到你开始我就变得很奇怪了。”Chris的表情变得古怪，说出来的话更是让Sebastian一愣，Chris从没有说过喜欢Sebastian，Sebastian也没有想过和Chris会有什么将来，他压抑内心的情感配合Chris玩了将近七年的炮友游戏。他们都是敏感的人，Sebastian知道Chris对他的感情，但是他不能打破这层隔墙，一旦说错一句，走错一步，后果会是什么样子？他们之间破裂了还是小事，如果他们的关系被捅出去，Sebastian不敢想象。

Sebastian不再反驳什么，他忽然知道为什么Chris今天这么反常了，这个男人吃了粉丝的飞醋。讨好地亲了亲Chris 的下巴，男人脖子上的项链打到 Sebastian的脸上，这是他和自己一对儿的戒指，两个素圈指环一个字母都没有，某一天早上就在自己的脖子上了，Chris从不承诺，却用一个破戒指连颗钻都没有就把Sebastian，那个世界上最甜蜜的男人锁在了身边，打上了标记。

苦笑了一下，软软地说：“粉丝们很可爱，但是也没有美国队长魅力大。”

这句话似乎没什么用，Chris再一次岔开话题：“你笑得很开心，小姑娘，哦，还有男人，挨个和他们合照。”Sebastian简直不知道说什么好，的确说好了不能合照的，但是粉丝们太热情了啊。看着Chris气呼呼的样子，让他忽略了屁股里面越来越硬的肉棒，等反应过来已经晚了。

“不行不行！啊！明天…明天……嗯，见面会…嗯啊～”Sebastian 的呻吟拐着弯直戳进Chris的心坎里，压着他大力抽插。

本就柔软的甬道被操的更加松软，Chris把Sebastian的双腿打开到极限，手掌附上他微硬的阴茎上套弄，Sebastian摇着头，他想推开Chris可是无奈没有他的力气大，脸上细细密密的吻砸下来，穴道里又被插得爽快，Sebastian实在说不出拒绝的话。“Chris…Chris……嗯！啊啊…好棒…”Sebastian忘情地呻吟着，已经将转天的行程忘到脑后，他只知道自己被Chris拥抱着，结合着，自己的小屁股被男人的大肉棒进进出出，爽的舌头都打结。Sebastian 的脑袋彻底糊涂了，腰越发的酸胀，两条腿都没有力气，但是他还是不想放开眼前的男人，项链上的戒指在眼前转来转去，他想伸手去抓却发现手指被Chris攥得死死的，所以改成用嘴去勾，红红的舌尖伸出来，好像是碰到了可是下一秒就被吻住，Sebastian睁大双眼生理泪水不断从眼角滑落，呻吟都被掩在口里，太快了，Chris小幅度快速的摩擦深处的嫩肉，明明不是用来承欢的器官却承载着满满的快感。

Chris吻吻他湿润的眼角，看着他深爱的人被自己操的失去意识内心的满足感几乎膨胀到极限，他也不知道自己是怎么了，也许是太久没做了，也许是宣传期积压的压力太大，他不想做什么宣传，回答那些愚蠢的问题，应付可笑的媒体，他最讨厌在公众面前保持官方的笑容，他只想时时刻刻陪在Sebastian身边，和他做爱，和他约会，哦，该死他们从来没有约会过。Chris懊恼着，所有的一切他都给不了这个人，他不是美国队长，没有付出一切的勇气，甚至无法说爱。一旦那个词到了嘴边，他的喉咙仿佛就哽住了，好多次，好多次他都差点说出口，每一次Sebastian都用他甜蜜的吻堵住他的嘴，多么贴心，怎么能让他不爱？

Chris把Sebastian翻了个身，Chris从来没有说过，其实他最喜欢后背位，Sebastian也知道这一点，难耐的嘤咛了一声，摇摇屁股。Chris抓着丰满的臀肉揉捏，抓出一道道指印。“seb，seb…”似乎是在征求他的意见。  
“嗯…Chris…”Sebastian只是答应了一声，算是回答，他知道一旦转成后背位，Chris轻易不会结束，久到他的屁股整个都红肿起来，嗓子沙哑的说不出话。

Chris亲吻着Sebastian的脊背，亲吻他的腰窝，那是Sebastian无数敏感点之一，双手附上去，拇指按着腰窝，Chris大力地进入Sebastian，只一下身下的人就软了腰，Chris牢牢抓着Sebastian的腰窝开拓嫩红的穴口，而男人全身都趴在床上只有屁股被迫翘起承受猛烈的入侵。Sebastian的眼泪沁湿了床单，他早就没有办法回应Chris的操弄，这场性爱持续了多久他不知道，只知道最后Chris趴在他的身上，一边揉捏他什么都射不出的阴茎一边浇灌着他的屁股。

“seb，seb，我的seb。”Chris一遍遍的在Sebastian耳边呼唤他的名字，但是此刻的Sebastian只能睁着泪湿的双眼，无意识的呢喃着：“不要了，不要了，会坏掉的。”没有听到Chris近乎告白的低语。

Sebastian的身上满是情爱的痕迹，双腿间更是青红交错的指痕吻痕，明天起床穿上裤子都会磨到敏感的皮肤。Chris看着他这副样子既满足又心疼，总算是恢复了一点理智，小心翼翼的拔出来，又是一阵叽咕叽咕的淫靡水声，伴着Sebastian轻轻的鼻音，后穴已经被撑开了一个小口，暂时收不回去，嫩肉微微红肿，挂着斑驳的白液，Chris的喉结滚动了一下，将Sebastian抱在怀里，调整到一个舒服的姿势。

Sebastian将睡未睡，屁股里黏糊糊的，很不舒服，但是他懒得去洗澡，他现在躺在柔软的床上，还枕着什么高度正好，想就这么睡过去，反正屁股里面泡满精液睡觉也不是一两次了，应该不会拉肚子吧，嗯，等等，他枕着什么！

Sebastian猛地睁开眼睛，Chris英俊的脸就在眼前，这不是重点，男人正看着他，准确的说是含情脉脉地看着他，说是含情脉脉都不足以形容他眼里的情感，Sebastian这一刻居然在吐槽自己词汇量不够丰富。Sebastian迅速的闭上了眼睛，他惊讶于Chris居然没有拔屌走人，还让他枕着胳膊，更惊讶于他的视线，他这么看着自己多久了？为什么这样看着他？后知后觉的Sebastian，脸颊有些热。

而Chris有点青春期偷看喜欢的小女生被抓包一样的尴尬，不一会儿明明选择当鸵鸟闭上眼睛的Sebastian又慢慢睁开了眼睛，许是察觉到自己刚才的举动有多傻了吧，Chris笑了一下，这个人永远不知道自己有多么吸引他，一颦一笑，举手投足，都让他喜欢。

床头昏黄的灯光下，他们彼此对视着，Chris想要说些什么，有一些早就该说的话，可是长了张嘴，好像丧失了语言，竟然有些急切。情不自禁倾身靠过来，亲吻着Sebastian的眼睑，那两片红润的嘴唇。男人温柔地笑笑，纤长的手指疏理着Chris后脑的头发，让男人靠在他的胸口，不需要语言，不需要承诺，只要Chris需要，任何时候他都愿意为他敞开怀抱。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

下

清晨，Sebastian睁开了眼睛，侧躺在床上没有动，他不担心起晚，助理会提前打来电话。他现在在意的是床上的另一个人，翻了个身，果不其然另一边已经空了，抚摸着还带有体温的床单，Sebastian把自己裹了进去，好像还被那人拥抱着，熟悉的气味在鼻尖缭绕。

就在他又要睡着的时候，浴室里突然传来了声响，那是热水洒下来的声音，不可能是客房服务，根本不可能有别人进来，还能是谁呢。Sebastian腾地坐起来，望着紧闭的浴室门，毫不犹豫翻身下床，脚掌落地的一瞬间，膝盖完全使不上力气，昨夜做的太狠了，双腿软绵绵的。

歪歪扭扭走向浴室，推开门看到Chris的背影，Sebastian上前拥紧了男人，脸颊贴着他的后背，说不清楚此刻的想法，只感觉内心酸涩的情感快要爆炸，他从没有在疯狂一夜之后的第二天早上见过Chris，每一次Chris在他身体里发泄之后就会离开，他们在任何地方做爱，在庆功的聚会上，在宴会的厕所里，片场那是每天都会来一发的，就是没有在家里做过，甚至没有一起过夜。

Chris转过身看着怀里怎么都拔不下来的Sebastian有些好笑，拖着男人的屁股把他夹在自己和墙面之间，冰凉的瓷砖贴上皮肤，让Sebastian浑身抖了抖，自主环上男人的肩膀，脸颊贴在他的肩膀上，有那么几分乖巧。“你的胳膊还没好呢。”

“抱你戳戳有余了。”Chris咧嘴笑了一下，Sebastian早就没有拍电影时的体重了，身量纤细了不少，况且就算他最沉的时候，Chris也能一只手把他扛起来。

很快Sebastian就感受到大腿根上抵着一根滚烫的肉棒，想起自己酸软的下肢，有些怯怯地说：“屁股还有点疼。”

Chris两只手掌正揉捏着Sebastian的屁股，享受那两团丰满的滑腻手感，一听他这么说，伸出一根手指探向股间，果然有些肿，其实他没想继续使用Sebastian的小洞，但是怀里的人这么可爱，怎么能不捉弄一下。

“可是我想要。”Chris含着Sebastian的耳垂，说着还用硬挺的顶端戳了戳红肿的穴口。

“我用嘴可不可以？”这么问的Sebastian已经可以用可怜兮兮来形容了，他很少给Chris口交，通常都是Chris不由分说的把他带到某个没人的角落按着操一顿或者几顿。

看着Sebastian通红的耳根，不知道是被热气熏红的，还是不好意思羞红的，不管是因为什么，他都觉得好看极了。

好想操进去。

Chris没有进入Sebastian，而是把自己的性器夹到柔软的股间，双手聚拢起饱满的臀肉，前后挺动起来，Sebastian没想到自己的屁股上的肉也能用来被操，肉棒摩擦着本就敏感的穴口，整个股间都被蹭的湿淋淋的，昨夜射进去的精液缓缓流出，大肉棒还时不时顶入红肿的穴口，比被进入还要更清晰的感受到Chris的性器，更想被Chris侵犯，羞耻得他全身泛红。

Chris看着Sebastian害羞的模样笑容更盛，摸上他下身的两个小球，捏在手里把玩，Sebastian狠狠喘了口气，看到男人脸上调笑的表情，该死的帅气，想也不想回击道：“你就像个第一次和妹子上床却找不到洞的小处男。”

这话让Chris挑起一边的眉毛：“我像个处男？找不到洞？还是你是个妹子？”Chris一点也不以为意，双臂一垫，环住男人的膝盖压住他一阵猛亲，直亲得Sebastian说不出完整的话来。

“Chris…Chris…前面，摸摸它……”Sebastian微闭着眼，睫毛上都是水滴，央求Chris也照顾一下他的小兄弟。

Chris抽出来肉棒，和Sebastian的一起握在手里，上下套弄，别样的快感让Sebastian很快就射了，可是Chris就像充了电，阴茎挺得老高，就是不射，Sebastian摇着头，他受不了这过度的刺激，央求道：“我帮你舔舔好不好？我射不出来了。”

“宝贝，你的嘴是用来和我接吻的。”Chris亲亲他的嘴角，像是奖励一个乖孩子糖果一样，“不过，我想你用手帮我。”

意外的是个简单的答案，Sebastian没犹豫摸上Chris的性器，他柔软温热的手掌让Chris眯起眼，大手包裹着他的手掌一起撸动。Sebastian闭着眼不去看，他不明白为什么只是简单的一发手活却看起来像是Chris在操他的手掌。

“有没有人说你的手很好看？”  
Chris在Sebastian耳边低语了一句，Sebastian还没反应过来，就被Chris堵住了嘴唇，绵长的热吻让本就稀薄的空气更难以呼吸，舌根被吸吮的酥麻，Sebastian觉得自己脑中的氧气随着Chris的吻全都飘散出去。眼前一片黑暗，只能感受到一双长着薄茧的手在他全身游离，似乎特别喜欢他的胸脯，两颗挺立起来的乳头被捏的肿大了一倍还不够，湿滑的触感再次包裹上来。

“不要吸，什么都没有的。”朦胧中，Sebastian给予回复，而对方只是轻笑了一声，赴又吻上他红如鲜血的薄唇。明明没有被进入狠狠地操弄，可是Sebastian却感觉浑身都被玩了个透，再醒来时，他正被Chris抱在怀里，还是公主抱。猛地摇晃了一下：“哦，天啊！”

Chris瞥了他一眼：“惊讶什么，都做过那么多次了。”

“可是只有姑娘才被这么抱。”Sebastian虽然不满，还是老老实实搂紧了Chris。

“你就是我的小姑娘。”Chris从容地回答道。

Sebastian皱了一下眉头，他的确是被当做女人一样使用，他不在乎，大男人没必要矫情，可是心里就是不舒服。“Chris。”  
“嗯？”Chris将Sebastian放在床上，正半搂着他把玩他的手指，似乎特别喜欢Sebastian修长的手指。

“这么对待过我的只有你一个人，从今往后也不会有第二个人了。”Sebastian说得极认真，逼迫Chris不得不正视他，这话说的很明白，可是又没有真的说明白。Chris盯着Sebastian，良久，说了一个“好”字，这几乎已经触及他们的禁地，完全不能算作一个答复，Sebastian却笑了，甜甜蜜蜜地躺在Chris怀里。

“seb…”Chris张嘴又闭上，欲言又止了好半天，好像下了什么决心一样。

“嗯？”Sebastian心情好，回应的声调都上扬起来。

“也许我们，我是说晚上见面会之后，你有时间的话，我们可以出来喝一杯，可以吗？”Chris说的结结巴巴，在Sebastian面前所有的从容都飞走了。还没等怀里的人有何反应，Chris又开口了，“还可以约上Anthony，三个人一起喝一杯什么的，嗯，你知道的以后这种机会就少了。”

Sebastian从Chris怀里坐起身，他都气笑了，WTF，好不容易约他还要找个电灯泡打掩护？！嘟着嘴不说话，撇了Chris一眼：“没时间。”

“呃。”Chris一脸尴尬，第一次努力就失败了，心里还有点小失落。

Sebastian看着他吃瘪的样子舒爽了很多，莞尔一笑道：“回到纽约之后你可以来我家里，记得带酒。”

Chris就像个圣诞节得到了最大份礼物的小男孩儿，脸上马上迸出光彩，点点头，搂着Sebastian直蹭。Sebastian被蹭的心里有些痒，可是时间不早了，抚摸着怀里人柔软的头发说：“回你的房间吧。”

Chris立刻答道：“我还想再待一会儿。”

“一会儿助理要来找我了，会被他看到。”Sebastian嘴角上扬，好像知道他一定会这样说。

“没关系，你饿不饿，我给你做早餐，这层的套房里有厨房。”Chris眼珠晶亮，只想多一个理由在Sebastian身边多待一分钟。

“真的？你给我做？”Sebastian十分惊讶，今天一定是他的幸运日，否则Chris怎么会留下来过夜还要给自己做早餐，舔了舔唇，思索着要吃什么，“我要单面煎蛋。”

“就这个？”Chris头上仿佛有两只犬耳耸沓了下来。

“嗯，给我做嘛！”

“好，你等我。”

Chris亲了一下Sebastian的额头，只穿了一条短裤就出了卧室。听着厨房叮叮咣咣的响声，Sebastian感觉这一切都是梦，他不敢闭上眼睛，怕睁开眼睛是另一番景象，他和Chris形同陌路，这七年的岁月如同泡影，一戳就碎。这样的堪称幸福的时光还能有几日？也许明天世界就变了，最后再任性的享受一次吧。

一想到要回到没有Chris的生活，Sebastian的心脏抽痛了一下，他蜷缩在床头，不经意瞥到男人昨天随手丢在一边的衬衣，拿过来套在了身上，稍微大了一点，松松垮垮的挂在肩头，下摆正好能挡住一点点屁股，露出好看的大腿，他对自己的腿部线条还是很有自信的。

Sebastian看着男人忙碌的背影，倚在一旁的椅子上，赤着双脚，两条长腿交叉而立。Chris端着盘子转身看到的就是这样一幕，心爱的人穿着自己的衬衫身上都是自己弄出来的痕迹，还笑盈盈地看着自己，Chris的下身几乎是立刻就有了反应。

椅子被Sebastian拉出来，拍拍椅背示意Chris坐下来，Chris已经完全被迷住了，傻傻地端着盘子坐下，Sebastian接过盘子将它们放在桌子上，自己张开双腿跨坐在男人的大腿上，光裸的屁股直接就感受到Chris精神的小兄弟。

“宝贝，你……”Chris傻愣愣地问。

“嘘，我穿着你的衬衫，好看吗？”Sebastian继续笑着。

“好看。”

“想不想干些什么？”

“想。”

“那你想干什么？。”

“干你。”

Sebastian的笑声就是信号，Chris咬住他的脖子用力舔舐，还好他还有一丝理智知道不能弄出痕迹。

“屁股不痛了吗？”Chris克制着马上扑倒Sebastian的欲望问道。

“疼啊，但是更想要你。”对于Sebastian忽然转变的态度Chris决定不去纠结，他真的要憋爆了，只想好好疼爱他一番，但是Chris很温柔，轻轻揉着Sebastian的尾椎，一边吻着他后颈。

“Chris，什么都别问，狠狠干我。”Sebastian用他纯净的灰蓝眼珠盯着Chris，那双眼睛总是能看出Chris最想要什么，过于柔软的嘴唇贴上Chris的嘴唇，轻轻的一个吻被男人加深，舌头席卷对方的口腔，像是吸食甜美的花蜜。他用力抱紧Sebastian，手指撬开一颗颗纽扣，伸进去抚摸他光滑的皮肤，细腻紧致的手感让Chris爱不释手。

另一只手滑到Sebastian的大腿上，顺着大腿又摸到饱满的屁股，手指戳进那个湿润的小洞里。“嗯…”Sebastian鼻音轻哼了一声，双手搭在Chris的肩膀上，全身心都献给眼前的男人。

手指浅浅的在穴口戳弄着，这反而让Sebastian更空虚，摇摇屁股，追着Chris的手指，淫荡的样子和平时的害羞腼腆判若两人。

“天啊，宝贝你真美。”Chris不禁赞叹，在Sebastian身上落下一个个吻。

“Chris，不要戳了直接进来。”Sebastian一把拽出Chris的手指，去脱他的短裤，色急的样子让Chris心里痒痒的。

可是屁股湿漉漉的，无论如何都进不去，让Sebastian急的眼眶发红，Chris笑了一下：“自己打开小洞。”Sebastian双颊一片绯红，但还是照着做了，伸出手指打开粉嫩的穴口，里面的媚肉收缩着全都展现在Chris眼前，圆鼓鼓的胸口向前挺着，半开的衬衫将遮未遮，性感得一塌糊涂。而这样的Sebastian只在Chris面前展现，强烈的控制欲得到满足，Chris觉得自己的血液沸腾了，提起性器，狠狠的戳进被打开的入口，全根没入紧窄的甬道，一夜过后已经恢复了紧致的穴道被迫承受粗大的肉棒，Sebastian立刻呜咽出声，眼泪大颗大颗的滑下来。

Chris又亲又舔Sebastian脸上的泪水，可是下身的动作却不见缓和，抬高Sebastian的屁股又狠狠落下，毫不客气的整根抽出又插入。渐渐的干涩的甬道变的湿润，飞快的抽插让穴口堆起一圈白沫。

“宝贝，你被我插出水了吗？”Chris浅笑着调戏Sebastian。

“才…不是，嗯…啊啊…是你…你的…不！太深……”Chris坏心的研磨Sebastian体内的敏感点，让他无法说出一句完整的话。

“是吗？都是我昨天射进去的吗？”Chris抬起Sebastian的双腿。让他靠在餐桌上，两条长腿大开，红肿的穴口吞吐着与它尺寸完全不符的性器，他将Sebastian扶着自己肩膀的手臂拽下来命令道：“抱好自己的大腿。”

Sebastian乖乖地抱好，不明所地的看着男人，Chris忍耐着，慢慢拔出性器，而小穴却像是在挽留，紧紧吸着肉棒，拔出时发出啵的一声，Sebastian羞耻的闭上了眼睛，而从微张的小穴里流出来的混合着精水的透明液体更让他羞耻感加倍。

“好像不全是我昨天射进去的嘛。”Chris装作疑问的说道。

“是，是，我淫荡的被你插出水了，混蛋赶紧进来！”Sebastian将头埋在Chris的肩膀上恨恨地咬了一口。

Chris傻笑着，一边按揉Sebastian敏感的腰侧一边重新进入，湿热的小穴包裹着性器，像是在欢迎一样又软又烫，不论什么角度插进去，都紧紧的吸附住。他忽然不着急了，搂着怀里的人缓缓挺动，双手抚摸着Sebastian 的每一寸皮肤。

Chris是舒服了，可是Sebastian被快感顶得不上不下，只觉得后穴被搅得一塌糊涂，酥麻感从尾椎一直到头皮，他迷迷糊糊地躺在Chris肩头，嘴唇微张，含糊的呻吟不时泄漏，唇边还带着点透明液体，一副被操熟了的样子。

“唔……嗯…嗯…哼嗯……”无意识的呻吟让Chris知道Sebastian还没有晕过去，摸摸他的脸颊问道：“宝贝你还好吗？”

“嗯……”不知道是呻吟还是回答，Chris重重一顶，“啊！不！Chris，我受不住了…”

“宝贝，我能这样操上一整天。”这台词似乎有些耳熟，Sebastian被干成一团浆糊的脑子反应了好半天才想起来这是电影里的台词改的，小声地骂了一句流氓。

Chris欣然接受了Sebastian 的“夸奖”，肉棒顶在最深处，碾磨着敏感的穴肉，Sebastian被操的双腿痉挛，但是他又没有力气站起来，全身的重量都压在交合的部位，Chris还在用力按压着他的屁股，真是字面意思上的要被操穿了。

Sebastian长着嘴，双眼被泪水模糊看不清，双手推拒着男人，Chris觉得此时的Sebastian简直性感得要命，浓密的睫毛被泪水粘在一起，灰蓝的眼珠失神睁得老大，一种脆弱的诱惑，让人想要狠狠撕碎。

Chris抿紧了嘴唇，神情严肃又认真，眉头微皱，他在仔细地记住这张脸，这张让他痴迷得不能自拔的脸，这个让他喜欢到骨子里却不能说出口的人，然后全部注入在他的身体里。

“seb，seb，我该怎么做？”Chris揉着Sebastian的头发问了一个没有答案的问题，调整了一下坐姿，将快要滑下去的Sebastian重新抱进怀里，同样快滑出来的肉棒也又顶入进去。

“不…”Sebastian摇着头紧张地呢喃，害怕Chris再来一次，逃不开也不想逃开，再一次的选择了接受。两个人紧紧相连着拥抱在一起，比任何一次都要长久的亲吻，只是单纯的亲吻，不带有任何情欲，好像永远亲不够。

最后是Chris先躲开了，Sebastian追逐着他的嘴唇，像个讨糖吃的小孩子，Chris在他脸颊上亲了两下说：“煎蛋要凉了。”拿起刀插随意切了两下，叉起一块喂到Sebastian的嘴边。“不要，要亲亲。”说完还撅了一下嘴唇，猫儿一样的唇角微翘。Chris笑了一下，将煎蛋放进了自己的嘴里，但是没有嚼，扶着Sebastian的头与他接吻，一小块煎蛋在唇舌间互相推来推去，两个人都爱上了这个小游戏。

两盘煎蛋进了谁的肚子不知道，Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，眼里已经看不见其他任何东西，盯着Chris感受身下的肉棒挺动，他在呻吟，男人在嘶吼，他们像两头发情的猛兽，只想交合不知餍足。

但是最终还是得停下来，两人剧烈的喘息，头顶着头，Chris紧绷的肌肉放松下来，后背全是一道道抓痕，Sebastian脸上的泪水干了湿湿了干，交合的穴口噗噗地挤出过多的精液，流了一地，早已射不出任何东西的性器被Chris握在手里抚慰。Sebastian擦了一把停不下来的眼泪说：“没关系，没关系。”Chris好像忘记了他们上一刻还在亲吻，快要咬破他的嘴唇，“嘿，我们是最喜欢接吻的炮友吧。”

“不是炮友。”【是爱人。】

“你说什么？”

“seb，留在我身边。”【我爱你。】

“当然。只要你需要。”【我也是。】

 

你是扎在我心里的一根刺

可是我不愿意将它拔出来

我用我的血肉去温暖它

只为了能让你留下来

深深刺入我的骨髓

原谅我不能言说

如鲠封喉

END


End file.
